Trick or Treat
by Jersey07
Summary: Thomas et Andy ont été chargés d'accompagner les petits-enfants des Grantham au village pour collecter des bonbons. Mais le danger rôde autour d'eux. Seront-ils à l'abri? Le secret d'Andy sera-t-il préservé? Halloween!fic, ParkBarrow, rated K.


**Fandom:** Downton Abbey + léger crossover avec la série "Sanctuary"

 **Pairing:** Parkbarrow (Andrew Parker/Thomas Barrow)

 **Genre:** Halloween!fic, Supernatural, Humour, Romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne tire aucun profit pécunier de mes écrits. Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent aux créateurs ainsi qu'aux scénaristes de leurs séries respectives.

 ** _. Trick or Treat._**

 _-"Grand-père, est-ce que je peux aller faire la collecte de bonbons avec Sybbie?"_ demanda le petit Georges en tirant sur le bas de pantalon de Lord Grantham.

Lady Grantham, qui était assise dans le fauteuil en velours bordant la fenêtre, sourit. Son petit-fils, qui avait maintenant cinq ans, ressemblait de plus en plus à son défunt père. Il avait un lien très fort avec sa cousine Sybil, puisqu'ils avaient été élevés ensemble comme des frères et soeurs, suite à la mort prématurée de la mère de celle-ci.

 _-"Je ne sais pas, Georges. Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision"_ trancha Robert Grantham en buvant une gorgée de thé. Aussitôt, le petit se tourna vers sa mère, Lady Mary qui était occupée à coudre. Elle posa son ouvrage sur ses genoux et observa son fils. La peur qu'il ne s'aventure dehors, même au beau milieu de l'après-midi, la paralysait. Elle avait déjà perdu son mari dans de funestes circonstances, aussi craignait-elle tous les jours qu'un malheur ne s'abatte sur son fils chéri. Elle posa un regard sur sa petite mine triste, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle s'apprêtait à refuser. Lançant un regard à sa mère, Lady Cora, elle chercha son approbation. Lady Mary poussa un soupir défait avant de murmurer à contrecoeur:

 _-"C'est d'accord"_

L'enfant poussa une exclamation de joie avant de se précipiter hors du salon. En courant, il se faufila entre les jambes du valet, Thomas Barrow.

 _-"Oh oh, doucement jeune homme!"_ s'amusa le valet de pied, qui évita de faire tomber son plateau de justesse. L'enthousiasme du jeune garçon le fit néanmoins sourire.

 _-"Georges, un peu de tenue, je te prie!"_ gronda sa mère, qui était retournée à sa couture, moyen dérivé de noyer son chagrin. Thomas passa une main sur son gilet afin de reprendre un peu de contenance avant de servir les petits fours aux personnes réunies dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il posa le plateau d'argent sur la table basse du salon et fut apostrophé par Lord Grantham.

 _-"Barrow? Puis-je vous solliciter un instant?_ " demanda-t-il à Thomas en lui indiquant le couloir, afin qu'ils puissent y discuter tranquillement.

 _-"Bien sur, Monsieur le Comte"_ répondit le valet, intrigué et légèrement inquiet. Les deux hommes s'isolèrent dans le corridor, et Grantham lui exposa son problème.

 _-"Je me doute que Mrs. Hughes a d'autre projets pour vous, mais pourriez-vous accompagner les enfants au village?"_ demanda Lord Grantham. Barrow fronça les sourcils.

 _-" Monsieur?"._

Il ne voyait pas en quoi sa présence était requise. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait dû changer la décoration du salon d'apparat un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il y avait mis des potirons et autres cucurbitacés, tandis qu'Alfred y avait accroché des guirlandes aux couleurs de l'automne. Thomas se souvint: c'était Halloween. Cela signifiait pour les enfants une journée remplie de costumes et de bonbons. Le valet sourit. Il avait des souvenirs particulièrement joyeux liés à cette fête. Les deux hommes eurent ensuite un regard entendu.

 _-"A moins que vous n'ayez une objection, Barrow?"_ demanda Robert, d'un regard inquisiteur. Il connaissait les inclinations de Thomas mais n'y avait jamais prêté la moindre importance. Cela faisait partie de la sphère privée et tant que son valet gardait un comportement professionnel et une personnalité discrète, il n'avait rien à y redire.

 _-"Pas du tout, Monsieur"_

Robert sourit, rassuré. Il savait que les enfants seraient entre de bonnes mains en compagnie de Thomas. Lord Grantham lui devait beaucoup, même s'il avait toujours été discret à ce sujet. Sa fille, Lady Sybil, avait eu énormément d'affection pour le valet lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Et Thomas avait été profondément affecté par sa disparition. Le valet n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie afin de sauver l'autre fille de Lord Grantham, Lady Edith, des flammes qui avaient ravagé sa chambre.

 _-"Bien. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. J'enverrai des instructions à Mrs. Hughes"_ continua Robert, signalant à Thomas qu'il pouvait disposer. Celui-ci opina du chef et commença à s'éloigner. Lord Grantham l'apostropha à nouveau:

 _-"Barrow. Veillez bien sur mes petits-enfants_ " lui intima-t-il, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Néanmoins, le malheur ne planant jamais bien loin des Grantham et des Crowley, il préférait prendre toutes ses précautions...

 _-"Je veillerai sur eux comme s'ils étaient mon sang, Monsieur"_ lui assura Thomas, qui réalisait toute l'ironie de cette phrase, lui qui n'aurait jamais d'enfants.

Lord Grantham s'apprêtait à rejoindre le salon lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de verre brisé. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil et virent le nouveau valet essayer de ramasser péniblement le vase qu'il venait de renverser, se confondant en excuses auprès de Lady Grantham qui semblait plutôt amusée par sa maladresse.

 _-"Barrow, faites-moi une faveur… emmenez le jeune Andrew avec vous. Ce garçon a besoin de prendre l'air_ " acheva Lord Grantham, sur un ton amusé avant de rejoindre ses convives dans le salon.

Andy n'eut aucun mal à se laisser convaincre d'accompagner Barrow. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il releva son col et enroula son écharpe autour de son cou. Le vent n'était pas vraiment froid, mais il était piquant et vif. Le jeune homme lançait de temps à autre un regard au valet qui ne quittait pas les enfants des yeux. Mr. Barrow était d'un naturel renfermé, le visage strict à l'exception d'un sourire en coin qu'il semblait toujours arborer. Dans la tiédeur de l'après-midi, ses joues avaient pris des couleurs, contrastant avec son teint pâle. Andy se demanda quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Trente-cinq, peut-être trente-sept ans? Barrow ne quittait pas les enfants d'une semelle et prenait visiblement sa tâche à coeur, obligeant Andy a accélérer le pas lorsque les petits s'éloignaient trop. Andy les observa un instant: la petite Sybil était déguisée en sorcière, arborant une longue robe noire et un chapeau pointu. Le petit Georges, quant à lui, semblait prendre son rôle de pirate très à coeur. Mrs. Patmore et Mrs. Hughes avaient aidé les enfants à enfiler leur costume. Il sourit, se demandant si un jour, il aurait la chance d'avoir une famille bien à lui.

Les petits avaient chacun un sac en toile de jute déjà bien rempli de friandises et furent rejoints par un groupe d'autres enfants. Ils allaient et venaient de bâtisse en bâtisse sous le regard bienveillant mais scrutateur de Barrow. Andy aurait souhaité entamer la conversation mais il ne savait que dire. Aussi se contenta-t-il de suivre son aîné.

Soudain, un sentiment étrange s'insinua dans ses veines. Ses sens se mirent en alerte. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Le vent redoubla d'intensité et les feuilles mortes formèrent une tornade de couleurs autour d'eux. Même si Thomas semblait se réjouir du spectacle de l'automne et de l'amusement des enfants, Andy ne se sentait pas rassuré.

 _-"Mr. Barrow, peut-être devrions-nous rentrer à Downton?_ " dit-il tout en scrutant les alentours, manifestement mal à l'aise. Le valet lui lança un regard circonspect.

 _-"Pourquoi donc?"_ demanda-t-il, intrigué. Il regarda brièvement Andy, avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur les enfants. " _Sybil, reviens près de moi, s'il te plait!"_ lança Thomas à l'attention de la petite qui s'éloignait un peu trop à son goût.

Andy se voyait mal évoquer son mauvais pressentiment. Barrow l'aurait prit pour un fou.

 _-"Je… je ne me sens pas très bien"_ prétexta-t-il, espérant que le valet le croirait. Thomas le regarda, l'air suspicieux, tandis que Sybil et Georges les avaient rejoints. Le valet s'approcha du jeune homme et l'observa quelques secondes.

 _-"En effet, vous m'avez l'air très pâle... "_ décréta-t-il, le regard grave. Andy ne savait pas s'il mentait ou non, mais il était reconnaissant que Barrow se soit laissé convaincre. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule et il ne voulait pas y rester une seconde de plus.

Thomas se tourna vers les enfants, leur annonçant qu'il était temps de rentrer, sans donner plus de détails. Même si Sybil et Georges ne firent aucune remarque, car ils avaient appris à ne pas discuter les ordres de Thomas, ils semblaient profondément déçus. Andy, quant à lui, observait toujours les alentours avec nervosité. Quelque chose d'inquiétant s'approchait d'eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Il savait simplement qu'il devait faire confiance à son instinct.

 _-"Thomas, je suis fatigué… tu peux me porter sur ton dos?"_ demanda le petit Georges en ouvrant ses bras au valet. Devant la bouille de l'enfant, le coeur de Barrow ne put résister. Il s'abaissa pour laisser l'enfant monter sur son dos, ce qui fut suivi par une réplique de Sybil.

 _-"C'est pas juste! Et moi alors?"_ demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, vexée. Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas la place pour les porter tous les deux, Barrow lança un regard désespéré à Andy qui comprit. Ce dernier s'abaissa à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui présenta son dos.

 _-"Votre carrosse, Milady"_ lui dit-il, ce qui fit sourire Thomas. Malgré la bonne humeur qui régnait entre eux, Andy n'était toujours pas rassuré mais il essayait de n'en rien laisser paraître.

Le village n'était pas loin de Downton. Mais les enfants exténués, s'endormirent bien rapidement, bercés par les mouvements de leurs porteurs. Ce qui donna l'occasion aux deux hommes de discuter.

 _-"Vous mentez très mal, Andy."_ lança Barrow, son éternel sourire en coin vissé sur son visage. " _Que se passe-t-il?"_ demanda-t-il ensuite, percevant l'anxiété de son cadet. Andy secoua la tête, mais finit par se résigner.

 _-"Vous allez me prendre pour un fou si je vous le dis"_ murmura-t-il, alors que son pouls s'accélérait. Il sentait le danger se rapprocher d'eux, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, les suivait.

 _-"Pas le moins du monde. Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse?"_ répondit Thomas, le plus sérieusement du monde. Il avait vu des choses inconcevables à la guerre, il était donc ouvert d'esprit. Et Andy avait besoin de cette ça pour lui confier son trouble.

 _-"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… quelque chose nous veut du mal"_ déclara-t-il, tout en scrutant les alentours de son regard alerte. Barrow eut un petit rire qui n'avait rien de moqueur.

 _-"Un mauvais pressentiment? Et c'est tout? Il en faudra un peu plus que ça pour..."_

Andy s'arrêta brusquement, faisant s'immobiliser le valet par la même occasion. Soudain, il entendit un lourd craquement de branches derrière eux.

 _-"Vous avez entendu ça?"_ demanda-t-il à son aîné, qui semblait frémir. Il fit descendre Georges de son dos et lui tint la main, tandis qu'Andy faisait de même avec Sybil.

 _-"Le vent, probablement…"_ répondit Thomas, n'ayant pas pour autant l'air plus rassuré. Il ramena les enfants près de lui tandis qu'Andy laissa ses sens se déployer. Cette odeur… il connaissait cette odeur nauséabonde. Ils entendirent ensuite des bruits de pas se faisant de plus en plus proches et menaçants. Et soudain, un homme gigantesque leur fit face.

Il était arrivé comme une apparition, sorti de l'ombre et de la brume. Thomas, tétanisé, voulait demander au jeune homme ce qu'il se passait mais il ne pensait qu'à protéger les enfants. Il se plaça devant eux, tandis que Georges et Sybil s'agrippaient à son manteau. Andy, quant à lui, s'était avancé vers cet homme qui les menaçait délibérément. L'individu eut un rire machiavélique. Son visage était balafré de cicatrices. Thomas crut qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces hommes qu'il aurait pu rencontrer dans les tranchées, mais aucun de ses ex camarades n'était aussi menaçant que cette créature semblé sortie des Enfers.

 _-"Andy, que faites-vous?"_ demanda Thomas, en voyant le jeune homme s'avancer encore vers l'individu.

 _-"Restez derrière-moi"_ ordonna Andy, la voix serrée. Un grognement bestial s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire leur agresseur à gorge déployée.

 _-"Tu crois pouvoir les protéger, espèce de chien galeux?"_ demanda-t-il tout en s'avançant vers eux. Thomas, qui avait connu les horreurs de la guerre, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être saisi d'effroi. La voix de cet homme était caverneuse et dénuée de vie. Le valet pouvait à présent voir ses yeux. Ils étaient injectés de sang et deux canines longues et acérées dépassaient de ses lèvres rougies.

 _-"Je te déchirerai en morceaux si tu oses les toucher"_ menaça Andy, dont les poings serrés tremblaient. Mais ce n'était pas de peur. Il essayait de se maîtriser, car une fois sa rage libérée, il n'y avait pas moyen de faire machine arrière.

Thomas regarda autour de lui. Ils n'étaient qu'à cinq minutes du domaine. Ils pouvaient l'atteindre et se mettre à l'abri s'ils courraient. Peut-être même qu'avec l'adrénaline… en deux minutes, ils pouvaient être sains et saufs. Mais la peur le paralysait complètement. Il observait Andy, paniqué. Le jeune homme et l'inconnu se jaugeaient, prêts à se battre. Ce dernier eut un rire glacial.

 _-"Je commencerai par les enfants… ensuite, je m'occuperai de ton ami. Et tu mourras très, très lentement…"_ menaça-t-il, révélant ses canines en s'avançant. Andy émit un grognement sourd avant de se jeter sur l'individu. Les enfants, tétanisés, se cachaient derrière Thomas qui était lui-même transi de peur.

Les deux hommes se battaient comme deux lions. En observant bien, il semblait à Thomas que les yeux d'Andy avaient pris une teinte dorée, alors qu'ils étaient d'ordinaire bleus. Soudain et à la grande surprise de Barrow, le jeune homme parvint à saisir leur agresseur à la gorge et à le soulever du sol durant quelques secondes.

 _-"Fuyez!_ " cria-t-il à l'intention de Thomas et des enfants. Celui-ci lança un regard désespéré à Andy, mais le jeune homme était trop occupé à essayer de les protéger. Le valet vit leur assaillant tenter de se dégager de la poigne d'acier du jeune homme.

 _-"Andy…"_ murmura Thomas, la gorge serrée.

 _-"Bon sang, Barrow! Fuyez!"_ lui hurla-t-il alors, d'une voix que Thomas reconnut à peine. Lorsqu'Andy se tourna vers lui, le valet eut un petit mouvement de recul. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et avaient prit une couleur dorée. Ses ongles étaient devenus de puissantes griffes et le visage d'Andy avait changé d'apparence. On aurait dit à s'y méprendre la gueule d'un loup. N'y tenant plus et dans le but de protéger les enfants, Thomas prit ses jambes à son cou en emportant les petits dans sa course.

Il s'engouffra dans le grand hall, en âge. Ses cris et les pleurs des enfants attirèrent l'attention de Lord Grantham qui s'apprêtait à promener Isis. Il se précipita à leurs côtés.

 _-"Bon sang, Thomas! Que s'est-il passé?"_ demanda celui-ci, en prenant ses petits-enfants dans ses bras. Le valet, essoufflé par sa course, prit un instant pour se recomposer.

 _-"Nous avons été attaqués! Monsieur le Comte, Andy…"_

A l'évocation de son ami, Thomas tourna de l'oeil et dût s'appuyer sur ses genoux. Lord Grantham se précipita afin de le soutenir, le regard empli d'effroi. Entre temps, alertée par les pleurs des enfants, Lady Mary s'était jointe à eux.

 _-"Mon Dieu…"_ souffla-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Son père et elle s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Lord Grantham ne prenne son manteau et son fusil.

 _-"Venez Barrow, nous allons le ramener"_

Durant le court trajet qui séparait les lieux de l'incident à la demeure familiale, Thomas n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et la peur s'empara à nouveau de lui. Qu'était-il arrivé à Andy? Dans quel état allaient-ils le retrouver? Etait-il seulement encore en vie? Thomas se refusait de penser à cette éventualité. Il avait déjà perdu tellement de gens à qui il tenait… Le Duc, Edward, Jimmy et maintenant peut-être Andy. Ce jeune homme maladroit et renfermé, mais tellement exceptionnel, qu'il avait fini par apprécier et pour qui il avait désormais de l'affection. Cet homme qui n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour les sauver, lui et les enfants. Mais qui était réellement Andy? Ou plutôt, qu'était-il? A en juger par ce que Thomas avait pu voir, il n'était pas complètement humain. Et bien que cette pensée ait dû l'inquiéter, il était surtout mortifié à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son ami.

Soudain, Lord Grantham s'arrêta net et fit un signe à Thomas. Ils entendirent des râles provenir du grand chêne séculaire et ils le contournèrent. Ils y trouvèrent Andy, écorché et lacéré, mais en vie. Il était également complètement nu. Thomas remarqua qu'il avait retrouvé ses traits ordinaires et se demanda un instant s'il avait rêvé cette transformation.

 _-"Barrow, donnez-lui votre manteau"_ ordonna Lord Grantham à son valet, qui semblait tellement soulagé de voir le jeune homme en vie qu'il n'avait pas noté l'état dans lequel Andy se trouvait. Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et finit par fermer les yeux. Thomas l'enroula dans son manteau et le prit dans ses bras afin de le ramener au domaine. Le souffle chaud et saccadé d'Andy lui indiquaient qu'il s'accrochait à la vie, même s'il semblait très faible. Thomas ne savait pas si le sang qui maculait sa peau était le sien ou celui de leur agresseur. Lord Grantham, sur ses gardes, inspecta les alentours. Son fusil prêt à faire feu, il balaya les environs du regard mais ils étaient seuls.

 _-"Retournons au château. Je vais prévenir le Docteur Clarkson"_ lança Lord Grantham en se dépêchant de rejoindre le domaine. Alors qu'il portait Andy dans ses bras, qui semblait aussi léger qu'une plume, Thomas vit ce qui ressemblait à des morceaux de chair joncher le sol. Le sang s'était mêlé à la terre, maculant les feuilles mortes de tâches rougeâtres. Le valet eut soudain la nausée, l'odeur de chair se mêlant à l'air frais de la fin d'après-midi. Il se rappela des menaces d'Andy envers leur assaillant et se demanda si le jeune homme les avait vraiment mises à exécution.

Andy se réveilla dans un lit beaucoup trop large pour être le sien. Sa tête et ses côtes lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il essaya de se relever, mais il abandonna bien vite l'idée. Il grimaça lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et se décida à les laisser fermés un instant encore. En laissant ses sens le guider, il sentit une vague odeur de draps propres et de savon de Marseille ainsi qu'une eau de cologne ambrée typiquement masculine et un parfum plus féminin car fleuri. Son ouïe en alerte, il reconnut les voix de Mrs. Hughes et de Mr. Barrow et sourit. Au moins, il savait que ce dernier allait bien. Andy tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux et fronça les sourcils, laissant le temps à son regard de s'habituer à la luminosité de la lampe de chevet qui l'aveugla durant quelques secondes.

Mrs. Hughes et Mr. Barrow l'observaient comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de créature surnaturelle qu'il était.

 _-"Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur"_ déclara Andy, la voix rauque. Mrs. Hughes s'empara d'un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire quelques gorgées. Il toussa, le liquide se frayant un chemin dans sa gorge, avant de s'humecter les lèvres. " _Où suis-je?"_ demanda le jeune homme tout en reposant sa tête sur le coussin moelleux.

 _-"Lord Grantham vous a fait installer dans la chambre des invités. Nous allons nous assurer que vous ne manquiez de rien, Andrew"_ précisa Mrs. Hughes, en remontant la couverture sur lui. Thomas resta silencieux, encore choqué par les évènements. Andy remarqua que les mains de son aîné tremblaient.

 _-"Mrs. Hughes… pouvez-vous nous laisser un instant? J'aimerais parler à Mr. Barrow. Seul à seul."_ demanda Andy, en lançant un pauvre sourire à la gouvernante. Elle passa une main rassurante sur son épaule et quitta la pièce sans sourciller. Après ce que les deux hommes venaient de vivre, elle pensa qu'ils avaient des choses à se raconter.

Andy n'avait plus honte de ce qu'il était. Il l'avait été, autrefois. Mais ces moments appartenaient au passé. Même s'il avait appris à s'accepter et à accepter sa nature, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Il craignait d'avoir perdu la confiance de Mr. Barrow après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait déjà été traité de monstre auparavant. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

 _-"Je suis désolé si je vous ai effrayé. Ce n'était pas mon intention"_ murmura-t-il à l'encontre du valet, qui plongea son regard dans le sien pour la première fois depuis qu'Andy s'était réveillé au domaine. Il y avait certes de la crainte dans ses yeux, mais le jeune homme sentait qu'elle ne lui était pas réservée.

 _-"Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez fait peur… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose, bon sang?!"_ s'insurgea Barrow, la voix chevrotante. Lui qui était d'habitude toujours sur de lui, sous contrôle, semblait ne plus pouvoir retenir ses émotions. Ses mains tremblaient toujours imperceptiblement, mais cela n'avait pas échappé au jeune homme. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il saisit la main valide de Barrow au creux de la sienne. L'aîné écarquilla les yeux, mais Andy ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

 _-"Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas…"_ répondit-il, se voulant rassurant. Il serra la main de Barrow. " _Cette chose ne peut plus vous faire de mal, je peux vous l'assurer"_.

 _-"Je sais… j'ai vu…_ " murmura ce dernier. Il ne se résolvait pas à articuler à voix haute ce qu'il avait vu. Des lambeaux de chair déchiquetés, du sang à profusion, des lacérations sur le corps de son ami. Non, il voulait à tout prix effacer cette vision d'horreur de son esprit. " _Andy, c'est vous qui avez tué cet homme?"_ demanda Barrow, la voix contrite. Le jeune homme se redressa dans le lit, dévoilant son torse nu, blême et couvert de cicatrices. Certaines étaient récentes, d'autres semblaient plus anciennes.

 _-"Cette chose n'était pas un homme."_ répondit-il froidement, émettant à nouveau un petit grognement. Il suivit le regard de Barrow qui descendait le long de son torse pour se poser sur des empreintes de dents. " _Ah, voilà pourquoi je déteste les vampires… ils se sentent toujours obligés de marquer leur proies"_ répliqua Andy, le plus naturellement du monde.

Thomas se raidit. Un vampire? C'était impossible, ces choses n'existaient pas! Andy devait avoir perdu l'esprit. Mais lorsqu'il regarda le jeune homme, celui-ci avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Devant la gravité de son visage, Andy tenta de rassurer Thomas.

 _-"Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'air en mauvais état mais il n'y paraîtra plus d'ici quelques heures. Les gens de mon espèce se régénèrent très rapidement"_

Que voulait donc dire Andy? Le monde était-il devenu complètement fou? Les gens de son espèce? Plus désorienté que jamais, Thomas interrogea son ami, complètement désabusé.

 _-"Qui… qu'êtes-vous?"_ demanda-t-il, osant à peine prononcer ces mots. Andy remarqua qu'il était nerveux, mais Thomas ne semblait pas le craindre, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de partager son secret avec quiconque, et il n'était d'ordinaire pas enclin à le faire. Mais il savait que Mr. Barrow l'avait vu se transformer et il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer.

 _-"J'ai toujours su que j'étais différent, mais jusqu'il y a peu, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Un jour, j'ai dû me défendre face à des brigands et je me suis transformé, de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais terrifié par ce que j'étais devenu."_ raconta-t-il à Thomas, le regard fixé sur leurs mains jointes. Le valet, sentant qu'Andy avait besoin de courage pour se livrer ainsi, se rapprocha de lui afin de lui signifier qu'il ne le craignait pas. " _J'ai réussi à m'échapper et je me suis enfui. J'ai couru à travers les bois et je me suis retrouvé perdu au milieu de nulle part. Je ne savais pas où aller."_ continua-t-il, se remémorant ces instants douloureux où il était en quête de lui-même. Thomas, sentant sa détresse et sa fragilité, serra un peu plus sa main au creux de la sienne. " _Je me suis endormi au pied d'un arbre. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans la chambre d'un vieux manoir. Une femme s'est présentée à moi. Elle s'appelait Helen Magnus. C'était une scientifique. Elle disait pouvoir m'apporter des réponses quant à ma nature."_

Thomas eut un moment d'hésitation, mais il posa quand même la question:

 _-"Votre nature?"_ demanda-t-il, plus intrigué que déconcerté. Andy acquiesça, avant de continuer.

 _-"Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas le seul. Que je n'étais pas un simple lycan. Elle appelait ça un PHA... "_

Voyant que Thomas semblait désorienté, il élabora, non sans humour:

 _-"Une sorte de loup-garou, avec des super pouvoirs"_

Le valet ne répliqua pas, mais il ne lâcha pas son étreinte sur la main d'Andy. Le jeune homme sentit les doigts de son aîné se lier aux siens.

 _-"Pendant un certain moment, j'ai eu du mal à accepter ce que j'étais… mais Helen m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai appris à considérer cette nature comme un don, et à ne pas en avoir peur"_

Le jeune homme baissa le regard, se remémorant les durs instants qui avaient suivi la découverte de sa véritable nature. " _Je n'en ai jamais parlé, à personne… Il y a même eu un moment où j'ai voulu... "_ avoua-t-il, reflétant ainsi ses craintes d'autrefois. Oui, il avait songé à en finir avec la vie. Et il portait cette terrible honte comme un fardeau. " _Seule Helen ne m'a jamais considéré comme un monstre"_

Thomas connaissait bien ce sentiment, pour des raisons toutes autres, liées à son orientation sexuelle. Il connaissait ce sentiment de rejet, d'abandon et de peur. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel qu'Andy les éprouve. Il s'insurgea.

 _-"Vous n'êtes pas un monstre! Andy vous… vous avez sauvé la vie de ces enfants. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je…"_

A cours de mots, Thomas se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui esquissa un sourire. Il se sentait compris et apprécié, et fut soulagé de ne pas être rejeté à nouveau. Andy, mû par un courage renouvelé, posa sa main libre sur la joue de Thomas qui ferma brièvement les yeux. Il se lova contre la paume du jeune homme.

 _-"J'ai fait ce que mon instinct me dictait de faire. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il touche à un seul d'entre vous. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il vous avait fait du mal"_

Thomas ne savait pas si sa dernière phrase s'adressait uniquement à lui ou si Andy voulait parler des enfants également. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il décela une étincelle dans les yeux du jeune homme qui lui donna la réponse. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Andy passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de Thomas et attira le valet à lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, se goûtant d'abord doucement, avant de finir par se dévorer. Ils laissèrent libre cours à la passion qui les consumait chacun depuis trop longtemps.

Thomas espérait pouvoir un jour rencontrer cette femme qui avait redonné à Andy le goût de vivre et la remercier. C'était grâce à elle que l'homme qu'il aimait était encore en vie. Peu importe que ce dernier ne soit pas tout à fait humain. Il était tout ce que Thomas avait jamais désiré.

 ***THE END***


End file.
